Torn Apart
by ComposingASymphony
Summary: Sora has left for boarding school and has left Riku feeling sad and alone on Destiny Islands. Will Riku ever see his beloved Sora again, and if he does will their relationship last? Kingdom Hearts RikuxSora Rating T. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Torn Apart

Summery: _Sora has gone off to boarding school and has left Riku feeling sad and alone on Destiny Islands. Will Riku ever see his beloved Sora again?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (sadly) But I do own this story.

* * *

Memories

I sat on the beach that Sora and I would always hang out on after school. The gentle breeze and sound of the waves brought back so many memories of when he and I were young. I smiled as I thought about the days when we would spash in the cool water or build sand castles along the beach. As we got older we stopped building sand castles but always raced each other down to the water. Even at age 17, so close to being an adult, I wished we could hang out like we used to. But I soon came to realize, we haven't seen each other in two years.

I sat in the sand recalling the long hours we had spent together only a few weeks before Sora left. The small beach has been so quiet without him. I've felt so lost and alone without him. Since he's been gone there had been no more days when he and would relax on the beach. No more secret smiles, tiny touches or soft, sweet kisses in the sand. Oh how I miss you Sora, my love!

My heart began to ache as I thought about the day sora left for Traverse Town Boarding School. I remember how happy he was when he got the acceptance setter. I on the other hand, had been rejected by that school. I knew that was going to happen anyways, my grades weren't good enough, so the chances of me getting accepted were slip.

For weeks Sora had made plans about us getting a dorm together, having the same classes and never leaving each other's side. At that time I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I wasn't going to be with him at the school. I couldn't even stand the hurt look on your face when I had mentioned going to a public school on Destiny Islands. So I let you continue your dreams about what we were going to do together while at the school. But the day of Sora's departure, was the day I wished I had told him sooner that I wouldn't be going with him.

"So you'll match the next train right? That's okay, that means I'll see you there." Sora had said when I told him I wouldn't be the one sitting next to him on the train. The look in your beautiful blue eyes hurt me more than it probably did you.

"No Sora, you won't see me there, I didn't get accepted. You'll be going alone,." I told him. Tears began to fall from his face as he heard me say the last part. I wiped them away and gave him a gentle kiss. As Sora pulled away he looked deeply into my eyes and told me the promise that to this day I have still kept.

"Promise you won't kiss any other boys but me, and that you'll never forget me."

"I promise Sora." Sora smiled at me but I could see a hint of dought in his eyes. To prove that I would keep the promise I gave him another kiss, more passionate than before.

The conductor called for all passangers, Sora somnly walked over and boarded the train. As the train slowly pulled away I say him sitting by a window, his spikey brown hair whipping wildly in the wind. He looked back and waved good-bye, I ran to the edge of the platform and reached out for one last touch. But I missed his hand only by a few inches. I began to cry as I watched the train disk Sora away at full speed. That was the last time I had seen him.

* * *

Authors Note: Yay my first fan fic!! I'm so happy!! Please tell me what you think!! R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Summery:_ Sora has gone off to bording school and has left Riku felling sad and alone on Destiny Islands. Will Riku ever see his beloved Sora again, and if he does, will their relationship last??_

Disclaimer: Me no own KH...Only the plot!!

* * *

Chapter 2

I think about Sora day and night and wonder if he thinks of me too. For two years I haven't spoken to him, nor have I received any letters or emails. I want to write to him, but I fear he's forgotten about me and that promise we made. Does he have a boyfriend, a girlfriend? These thoughts are killing me.

One month from today will be the day Sora left for Travers Town, which would make it three years since I saw him last. Time seemed to go by so slowly after he left. My life has been dull for the past few years, at school I am a loner, I have no friends and never interact with others. Sure I'm on the track team and have to talk with my teammates but other than that I exclude myself from other students.

Because I'm on the track team I am pretty much a popular student. Although I'm known as the quiet one in class, many people see me as the track star. Everyday I see girls smiling at me in a flirtatious way or guys giving me jealous glares. I don't care though, if only they knew who my heart was calling out for, Sora. But then again, if they knew I wouldn't be a loner, but an outcast.

When I got home today my eyes wandered to the picture of Sora that was placed on a coffee table in the living room. I wished it was the real thing that I was looking at. I considered emailing him, but I wasn't sure if he'd ever get it or if he even has an email anymore. I thought about writing a letter, but I feared that it would be read by someone else and then Sora would be an outcast and I didn't want that to happen.

As I sat on my bed I thought about the upcoming Thanksgiving vacation and how I would spend it alone again. Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Roxas and Axel have all gone to different schools in other cities. I'm the only one who decided to stay on Destiny Island. I keep in touch with Kairi who is in Hollow Bastion, she says she missies the islands and wants to visit again. I told her that I couldn't get in touch with Sora and she said she couldn't either, we both miss him a lot.

That night as I dressed for bed I noticed I had gotten an email on my computer. My heart began to race, was it Sora? I walked over to the computer and opened the message, sadly it wasn't Sora only another advertisement trying to get me to buy some stupid product. I deleted the mail and went to my bed. I laid down but couldn't sleep, my thoughts were filled with Sora, and what he was doing at that moment. After a while I knew I couldn't take it anymore, I just had to send him some sort of message. I got up and went back to the computer, opened my email and began to type. I put all my thoughts, feelings and dreams, about how much I missed Sora and when I was going to see him again. When I was done I moved the mouse over to the _'send' _button but hesitated, I took a deep breath and clicked the button. Soon the screen flashed _'message sent'_. It was over, my fear of sending Sora a letter was conquered, now I'd just have to wait until Sora replied. I hope he does soon.

Weeks pasted and I still have received no email from Sora, I'm beginning to lose hope. He probably doesn't even remember who I am or the love that we share. I bet he has a girlfriend, if he does he's most likely making out with her right now. It kills me to think these things about Sora, but I miss him so much and he hasn't replied to my email in a long time. Maybe I should forget about him and move on.

* * *

Author's notes: Meh, I just realized...my chapters are short...then again, most of the first few chapters come out short in my storys. Oh well!! R&R PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEE?? 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay new chapter!!

Riku: 'I feel so alone with out Sora' sniff

ME: 'Well get used to it Riku cause you won't be seeing Sora for another 15 chapters!'

Riku: 'WHAT??!!' pulles out keyblade

Me: 'Um...I- I was just kidding' takes off running.

* * *

Chapter 3

Today we had a track meet, out team won first place. People say it's thanks to me but I don't really believe that. Our team celebrated by going out for pizza and ice cream, coaches treat. I didn't go though, even against my teammates protests. I simply explained that I wasn't in the mood for a celebration, so with disapproving looks I walked back home. The only reason I didn't stay was because, as mentioned before, I didn't really hang around with anyone, that, and the fact that I was very anxious to get home and check my email. Hopeful that Sora had returned the message I had sent him.

When I got home I dropped my stuff on the couch before heading up to my room. My parents weren't going to be home for another week so I had the house to myself. As I sat down at my desk my mind began to race with thoughts of whether or not Sora had replied to my email. I logged on to my account and saw that I had 10 new messages. "Sora?' I thought as I stared at the number of emails again. Yes, one of them had to be from Sora, my heartbeat breathing started to quicken as I opened the inbox. Kairi, Kairi, Roxas, Junk, Tidus, Roxas again, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka and, what's this? 'Unknown Sender' read the final email. Was it Sora? I hesitantly double-clicked the message. To my surprise it was Sora! I jumped out of my seat and began to cheer before regaining my composer and reading the letter.

_Dear Riku, _

_I finally got your email love, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you or sent any letters in the past few years. I wanted to so much but was afraid you had forgotten about me. I've been really busy here at school, they barley give us any days off and when they do we end up receiving loads of homework to do. Sometimes I regret coming here, it's so boring without you and I'm always alone. Kind of like you are at your school, by the way how are you doing over there? I talked to Kairi earlier today, (She called the school and asked for me) she told me how much you miss me and said that maybe I should check my email. Sure enough I saw that you had sent me a message. I felt like crying after I read it, I didn't realize it had been that long since I had seen you. I also didn't know how much you missed me, I always thought about you. Sometimes I thought that you had found someone else to love and had forgotten about me, I always told myself it wasn't true but, when I noticed that you never called me, I began to actually believe that you had gotten a boyfriend or girlfriend and shunned away your thoughts of me. Now I know that it's not true and that you still love me, I'm sorry for having those thoughts. I hope you can forgive me. Well I have to go. Hey, I'm going to be out of school for Christmas break, maybe I can come see you, I hope so. Keep in touch. I love you…_

_Yours forever,_

_Sora_

I read the last sentence again, _'I love you…'_Those three words meant so much to me right now. Sora didn't forget about me, no he loved me and thought about me all the time like I did him. I kicked myself inwardly for not thinking about calling the school and asking for Sora myself. But right now it didn't matter any more because I knew that I would be able to see him or talk to him again. My heart felt as though it was going to burst from joy as I thought about being able to see my beautiful, beloved angel once again. I couldn't wait, but I knew I had to, that was fine with me though, as long as I still got to see him, nothing else mattered.

I decided to tell Kairi the wonderful news so I quickly grabbed the nearest phone and dialed Kairi's number. It rang about four times before she finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_ She answered.

"Hey Kairi, guess what!!!" I replied happily. I was so excited I could hardly contain myself.

"_Oh hi Riku, um….you got in touch with Sora_?" She asked. I was shocked she had figured it out so quickly.

"Damn, you're good. How did know?" I asked still a bit shocked. I heard giggling over the phone before she answered.

"_Sora told me_," she said still giggling a bit.

"Where you talking to him just now? What did he say? Did he talk about me?" I asked quickly.

"_Why don't you ask him yourself?"_ Kairi said this confused me a little.

"Huh?" Was all I could say. Again I heard laughter.

"_Riku, you're on three- way with me and Sora right now. Okay Sora, you can talk now_," She said.

"_Hi Riku,_" I heard a voice say. I was utterly speechless, I couldn't believe that Sora was there, on the phone that very moment.

"S-Sora?" I stammered. My heart began to beat hard against my rib cage. "I-Is it really you baby?"

"_Yeah Riku, it's me. How are you? I hope you got my email, I truly mean all those things I put in it. I miss you so much, and I feel bad that I never talked to you in three years."_ Sora said softly. I felt tears swell in my eyes as I heard his beautiful voice again. I was so happy at that moment, my darling was talking to me, for once in three years.

"I'm doing well, yes I did get your email and I miss you too. It's okay that you didn't call or anything, I didn't either so it's not your fault." I said finally. I heard Kairi's giggling again which kind of ruined the moment.

"_Well I'll leave you two to catch up. Talk to you later,"_ and with that she hung up, leaving me and Sora to talk alone.

"Sora?" I asked to make sure he was still there.

"_I'm still here love_," He replied back. There was a quick and awkward silence before I spoke again.

"Sora, y-you know that I still love you, right?" I asked already knowing the answer. I just needed a way to start a conversation with him. I mean, we haven't seen each other in years, we have to talk about something.

"_Yes, I know, and I love you too Riku, so much,_" He said happily. I smiled even though he couldn't see it. After a while we started talking about school, our lives, and how much we missed each other. I don't know how much time had passed, but I didn't care. When I finally looked at a clock it read '!2:35'. Sora and I had been talking for at least six hours, and we haven't even run out of topics yet.

Sora and I kept talking for about another hour. Soon Sora said he was getting tired and wanted to go to bed. I agreed and said that it was getting rather late.

"Okay then Sora, I'll call you tomorrow or something alright?" I said before we hung up.

"_Okay Riku, I love you,_" Sora replied sweetly.

"Love you too baby, good night."

"_Night,_" and with that all said and done we hung up. I began to get dressed for bed, my thoughts wondering about what Sora and I would talk about tomorrow. I smiled and sighed as I realized that I had finally heard from my beloved angel again. I was so happy now and I knew that nothing would ruin my happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay chapter 4...well um I guess read and tell me what you think

* * *

Chapter 4

Sora and I kept in touch through phone or email for the next few weeks. We had been making plans on when Sora was going to come over to Destiny Islands. I couldn't wait to see him and I knew he couldn't either. Soon it was only two days from Christmas Vacation, Sora had called that day after school.

_"I can't wait 'till the break Riku, I want to be with you now!!!"_ Sora whined. I laughed a little at his childish cry, but felt happy that he wanted to see me that badly.

"I know Sora, I can't wait to have you back in my arms, to feel your soothing touch and see you beautiful smile once again," I said sweetly. I didn't hear Sora say anything so I guessed that he was blushing on the other side of the phone.

_"Aww Riku, you're so sweet. But when you say that you make me feel like a girl," _Sora replied.

"What? I thought you liked being the girl in our relationship," I said back. Even though that sounded a little mean, I knew Sora disliked it when I called him 'baby' or another girlish pet name.

_"Well, no not really. But I don't mind Riku,"_ Sora said laughing a little. _" I still love you."_

"I know, and I love you too," I said sweetly. " I have to go now Sora, but I'll call you tomorrow after school, K?" I asked.

_"Okay Riku and don't forget to meet me at the train station at one o' clock on Saturday,"_ Sora said happily.

"I would never forget about you Sora, I'll see you there, bye," I said before I hung up.

_"Bye,"_ Sora said too. We both hung up and I went to my desk to finish my homework. I couldn't really work though, my mind was too distracted by thoughts of Sora and being able to see him, I just couldn't wait. Eventually I finished and since it was late I decided to go to bed. I soon fell asleep, and my peaceful dreams were all about Sora, even in my sleep I can't get him out of my head. But I don't care, because to me, that's a good thing.

I woke up earlier than I usually do the next morning. 'Hm, six 'o clock that's my new record,' I thought to myself after looking at the clock. I wasn't really tired though, unlike Sora I was more of a morning person, and could not go back to sleep once I woke up. So I decided to get dressed and eat breakfast before finding some way to spend my free time before school started. That was kind of hard now, seeing that I was really the only one left on Destiny Islands out of our small group of friends. I sighed in sorrow but remembered that Sora was going to arrive tomorrow. With my sorrow replaced with sudden happiness I left the house walking along the familiar streets until I reached the beach.

I sat down in the cool sand, the ocean was always my favorite thing about the islands, well besides Sora. I stared out into the calm waters that took on reddish-gold color in the early sunrise. I looked up at the sky and instantly remembered Sora, he had always loved the sky, I guess it was because that's what his name meant. It fit him perfectly too, his deep blue eyes matching the color of the sky while mine matched the color of the ocean, kind of weird sometimes, but it never seemed to matter to us.

I took out my cell phone to check the time, the bright blue numbers glowed '6:55'. Man time always goes by so quickly when I'm at the beach, or with Sora. I stood up still looking at the water, then turned and began to walk to school. It didn't take me long to get there, and it seemed as though I was greeted by the usual looks; smiles from girls, glares from a few guys, yeah the same as everyday. But like everyday I didn't care, because I had only one special person in mind. And that person was going to be back in my arms tomorrow, I couldn't wait


	5. Chapter 5

Yay new chapter!!! Oh btw later in the story someone is going to try and...wait never mind I'm not going to ruin it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

The rest of Friday seemed to go by really quickly, by the time I got home I couldn't even remember what we had studied in class. All I knew was that I had no homework over the two week vacation, and that meant I would have more time to spend with my beloved Sora. 'Speaking of which…' I mumbled to myself as I looked around my house. It wasn't the dirtiest place in the world but it could still use some tidying. I wanted Sora to feel at home, not feeling as though I had been living in a compost pile these past years. So I tidied up a bit, vacuuming, dusting doing my laundry, all that stuff. When I was finally satisfied with the way the house looked I plopped down on the couch and watched some random TV show.

It wasn't long before the phone rang, I sprang up to get it thinking it was Sora. To my surprise the voice on the other line was not Sora, but his almost identical cousin, Roxas.

"_Hey Riku, Kairi told me you finally got in touch with Sora. Have you two—_" Roxas began but was cut off and soon all I heard was faint giggling. "_Axel stop, I'm trying to talk to Riku!_" I heard him say from afar. Axel was Roxas' boyfriend and the two where living together in Twilight Town, I figured that Axel had just started tickling Roxas which caused the laughter. Axel was always trying to get Roxas to make out with him, especially when Roxas' attention was on someone other than him. From what I heard it usually worked.

"_Sorry Riku," Roxas said panting. "So as I was saying have you and Sora made plans for the holidays?_" He asked.

"Yeah, he's coming back to the islands tomorrow afternoon. I'm really excited," I said happily.

"_That's_ _good, I wanted to come over for the holidays but Axel—AHH!_" Roxas was once again cut off. This time the other line was silent, so I guessed that Axel had finally gotten Roxas to kiss him. Soon I heard more panting before Roxas spoke again. "_Sorry Riku, I—mnph!_" Roxas tried again, but before he could say anything else the line was disconnected. I shrugged and hung up the phone too. 'Man Axel is one horny guy,' I thought as I sat back down on the couch, he was probably the one who had ended the call so he and Roxas could make out for an eternity. I laughed to myself as I realized that Axel and I were kind of alike, both of us always wanted to make out with our boyfriends and would usually stop at nothing until we did.

Before I knew it the sun had set and it was already nearing midnight. Sadly I realized that Sora had never called. I sighed and went to my room and got ready for bed. 'I wonder why he didn't call,' I wondered as I laid down on my bed. I couldn't sleep though, I was to excited about seeing Sora again, and was worried about why he didn't call. I decided to check my email to see if Sora had sent a message. Sure enough I saw the subject 'sorry' on the email. All it said was that he had to stay after class and then still needed to pack for tomorrow, so he wasn't able to call. Now that I knew what had happened, I felt much more at ease. I went back to bed and soon fell asleep, full of joy about tomorrow.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a sudden start, as though my body were trying to tell me something. I looked at the clock to see what time it was. 'Crap, it's already twelve!!' I thought as I scrambled out of bed. I only had an hour till Sora arrived and I couldn't be late. I randomly grabbed some clothes and pulled them on. I decided to skip breakfast since that would make me lose more time. I grabbed my shoes and began to pull them on as I ran (more liked hopped) out the door. 'If I run I can still make there at least ten minuets early,' I thought as I sprinted down the streets to the train station. 

By the time I arrived the train had just pulled up to the platform. I leaned against a near-by wall to catch my breath. I watched as the passengers carefully stepped off the train and onto the platform, eagerly looking for a familiar face. My heart began to beat faster as I saw the last few people get off the train. 'Where is Sora?' I thought when I didn't see his usually happy face or spiky hair in the crowd. I craned my neck to make sure I didn't miss him. I felt my heart drop suddenly. 'Maybe I already missed him…' I was about to turn around and go home when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I jumped and spun around, only to be met by the sight I had desperately waited to see.

"Sora!!!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around the smiling boy, causing him to drop his luggage. I felt his arms wrap around me and his face rest on my shoulder.

"Hi Riku, I'm glad you came. I almost thought you'd forget to come," Sora said nuzzling his head into my neck. His soft skin felt so warm against the cold winter air. I pulled away, still keeping my hands on his shoulders.

"I'd never forget you Sora," I said smiling at him. He smiled sweetly at me and I leaned in to give him a kiss. He didn't hold back and returned the gentle gesture. Even though I wasn't fully paying attention, I could hear a few people whispering to one another, things like, '"How sweet, look at that, so cute,"' and other compliments. I knew what they were talking about, almost everyone on the island knew about me and Sora, and almost everyone supported our relationship. I was glad and so was Sora, we very lucky to have such wonderful, supportive people near us.

I hadn't realized that our kiss had ended until I saw Sora waving his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Riku, snap out of it. I just got here and you're already spacing out me," Sora said playfully while taping my forehead. I blinked and smiled back at him.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I just-I can't believe you're really here, after all these years." Sora's smile became wider and he brushed my lips with another kiss. Sora pulled away, a little to quickly for my liking but oh well. I smiled again and leaned over to pick up his bag. He had only brought a large leather shoulder bag, which I guessed was stuffed with enough clothes for the entire break.

Taking his hand into my free one, we walked out of the crowded station, Sora leaning his head on my shoulder as we walked. Once we had gotten outside I could hear Sora gasp. He was probably stunned by the beauty of the island on a winter day. After all he had been gone for three years.

"It's so beautiful Riku, just like I remember…"Sora trailed off, still taking in the snow covered scenery. I smiled down at him and gave his hand a small squeeze. His head turned back to me and he smiled.

"Come on, we better get to my house before we freeze," I said playfully. Sora nodded and let me lead him home. He nuzzled his head against me as we walked, possibly trying to get warmer.

"I love moments like this Riku….just being with you," Sora sighed softly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his. This is going to be a wonderful holiday.

* * *

phew!! 5 chapters down a lot more to go. Hoped yall liked it!! R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

Summery: _Sora has left for boarding school and has left Riku feeling sad and alone on Destiny Islands. Will Riku ever see his beloved Sora again, and if he does, will their relationship last? _

Disclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own this stoy so no stealing!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Once Sora and I had gotten home I immediately dropped his bag and nearly tackled him, pinning him to the wall and capturing his lips in a needy kiss. 'I've been wanting to do this for the longest time!!' I screamed in my head. Sora didn't hold back and returned the kiss with equal force. I could feel his hands running through my hair as I continued to claim his mouth. Being human and needing air, I pulled away from Sora's lips only slightly. We both panted for air and soon caught our breath, leaning our foreheads against one another.

"I was wondering when you would do that," Sora said knowingly. I just smiled at him and leaned in to catch his lips again, this time softer but with the same passion.

"I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you," I replied staring into Sora's crystal blue eyes. I always seemed to get lost whenever I looked at them. It was like I could see all my emotions reflected in them, love, want, need…everything that Sora makes me feel. I never thought that something could ruin this perfect moment, sadly (though this is what usually happens) Sora's stomach growled. I looked down at his belly as though I had no idea what it was, but looked back up and smiled.

"Come on, lets get something to eat," I said smiling and also remembering my own hunger. Sora nodded, I backed away from him and headed to the kitchen, digging through the pantry and fridge for anything edible. After a few minuets of searching, I found some spaghetti noodles, (surprisingly) some tomato sauce and a few vegetables in the fridge. As I gathered the ingredients I had been wondering why Sora had been so quiet. Usually he'd be talking away about some random topics but this time he had remained silent. I turned around to see my love staring at me (not that I mind though) with a sort of lust in his eyes.

"Which part of me are you staring at this time Sora?" I asked jokingly as I walked up to him. He seemed to have snapped out of whatever dream land he was in and looked at the ground in a futile attempt of hiding the adorable blush on his cheeks. I lifted his face gently and gave him a chaste kiss before moving my mouth down to his neck.

"Mmm…. R-Riku…" Sora moaned as I continued to kiss his neck. I pulled away after a few minuets and heard Sora whine from lack of contact. I smiled at down at him and gave him another quick, chaste kiss before returning to where I had left the ingredients for dinner. I heard a chair at the table slide out across the floor indicating Sora had sat down while waiting for me to finish. I could feel his eyes watching me intently, I wondered what he was thinking as he stared at me. I soon finished getting the food cooking and sat down across from Sora. Neither of us spoke but it we stayed in a comfortable silence.

It wasn't long before the spaghetti was done and I served both Sora and I a generous amount of food. We also ate in silence but that was soon over when Sora paused and spoke up.

"Your ass…" I looked up at Sora and gave him a questioning look. 'What…?' Maybe I didn't hear him correctly. Sora seemed to know what I was thinking because he repeated himself. "Your ass Riku….I-I was staring at your ass earlier when you asked me what part of you I was looking at," I looked at Sora for a moment or two before smirking at the faint blush on his tan cheeks. I decided to take this conversation a little further, just for fun.

"So, why was my ass gaining all your attention while the rest of me is ignored?" I asked amusingly, I knew the answer but I really wanted to see Sora's reaction. It took him a while to, I would guess, regain his composer before speaking.

"Um…I-I guess it's cause I haven't seen you in a while and well your ass is really nice and-" Sora was cut off by my laughing which I hadn't noticed I was doing untill I saw him blushing a darker red color. 'He looks like a tomato…a very cute tomato though,' I though after I had stopped laughing. I felt a little guilty for laughing at Sora so I got up from my chair and walked over to him. I kneeled beside him and took his chin in my hand, lifting it so he would look at me.

"You're so cute when you blush," I whispered causing him to turn another shade red that could possibly be considered impossible for a human to turn. I smiled at him and gently placed my mouth on his. It wasn't fierce or a chaste kiss but just a simple, loving one. (**A/n: I noticed I make Riku and Sora kiss a lot, like back to back kisses…oh well. On with the story!**)

After dinner Sora and I decided to just relax and watch T.V ( and cuddle) in the living room. There wasn't much to watch so we just chose Comedy Central which was showing the comedian Dane Cook. It wasn't that bad and Sora seemed to like it because he was laughing pretty hard. The show was almost over when I noticed Sora had been awfully still and quiet, (and this time he wasn't staring at me.) I looked down at the boy in my lap and noticed he was fast asleep, the back of his head resting against my chest. I chuckled quietly before sliding my arms around him and picking him up bridal style. I reached for the remote (which was kind of hard with Sora in my arms) and turned off the television, before making my way to my room.

I was able to place Sora down on my bed without waking him and changed into my pajamas, which consisted of me in my boxers. (**A/n: I can just picture that…Damn he's sexy!!**) I slid in next to Sora and pulled the covers over us before snuggling up closer to him. I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and whispered good-night before falling asleep myself and slipping into dream world, (which mostly involved Sora.) I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note!! Yeah chapter complete!!! Hope you all liked it, I'm going to try and add each chapter quickly for those of you who can't wait. LOL

Incase your wondering: Some one **IS** going to try and split Riku and Sora up!! Dramatic music plays Try and guess who!! I have a poll on my profile page!! (very top of the page) Please take the poll I want to see wht ya'll think!! OH and REVIEW please!!!


	7. Chapter 7

_Summery: Sora has left for boarding school and has left Riku feeling sad and alone on Destiny Islands. Will Riku ever see his beloved Sora again, and if he does, will their relationship last?_

Yay new chapter!! This one gets pretty intense...i guess. Anyways, Reveiw or just add me to your favorites list. Please and thank you!!! Oh and I will be switching POVs in this chapter, and maybe a few later. Okay, Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7

Sora was never a morning person, but when I awoke this morning, I noticed that he wasn't next to me like he was during the night. I sat up and examined the room. I saw no traces of Sora being in the room, only his pajamas thrown carelessly onto the floor, I laughed a bit at the thought of how unorganized he could be. I slipped out of bed and picked up the forgotten clothing, neatly folding and putting them away and then changing into some of my own clothes. I was just slipping on my shirt when I heard what sounded like pot hitting the floor. 'Sora…' I thought as I made my way downstairs into the kitchen. I peered around the wall and saw him desperately trying to pick up the pots.

"What are doing?" I asked suddenly, surprising Sora and causing him to spin around and drop the pans he currently had in his arms.

"Oh gods Riku, you scarred me!" He replied placing a hand over his heart as though trying to stop it from beating so fast. I chuckled and walked over to him, picking up the pans and placing them in their respective cabinets. After I helped Sora put everything away I smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips. It didn't last long but it was a nice one. I opened my eyes to find Sora's half lidded and glazed. I laughed again, I seemed to be doing that a lot this morning.

"So what were you doing at…" I looked at the clock hanging in the kitchen, "eight in the morning? You're usually not up until ten, and that's when _I_ wake you up." I joked smiling down at the cute blush on Sora's cheeks. He looked down at his feet.

"Um… I wanted to make you breakfast since it's my first official day back, and you made dinner last night so I wanted to do something in return." He said still looking down at the floor. I smiled down at his head and lifted his chin so he could look at me.

"You don't have to cook anything for me, as long as you're here I'm happy," I told him softly. He smiled back at me and I gave him another kiss. Sadly at that moment the phone rang so I had to go get it. "Hello," I said into the phone. The other person's voice sounded dark and creepy. I was still trying to figure out who the caller when I heard them ask for Sora. "Sora? Um, yeah hold on," I said and motioned Sora over. He smiled and took the phone, I walked to the living room to give him his privacy.

_Sora's POV_

"Hello?" I said happily, I had no idea who the caller was, it didn't seem like Kairi or Roxas, because if it were Riku would have said their name out loud.

"_I know you're there, and I know you're with him." _No, it-it couldn't be him, no! How did he get Riku's number? There's no way he could've-

"_You have two weeks, get rid of him or else," _He interupted. I was still confused, I-I thought Zexion had a boyfriend. But if he doesn't what does he plan on doing to Riku? I heard him chuckle softly on the other side of the phone, it seemed like he knew what I was thinking.

"_If your wondering about Demyx, I broke up with him a few weeks ago, he was so heartbroken, not that I care. I'm only after you Sora, and the only standing in way is that retched rat you call a boyfriend. I will do whatever it takes to get what I want, even if that means eliminating the competition…literally."_ I gasped, was he going to kill Riku, just to get to me? I couldn't bear to see Riku dead because of Zexion wanting me.

"Wh-what would you do, if I don't leave Riku?" I asked quietly so Riku wouldn't overhear. My heart was pounding so hard it hurt, I didn't know what to do, if I broke up with Riku, I know he would be really upset. He once told me that if I ever left him, he would kill himself, and that would be worse than knowing someone else killed him because I didn't want to hurt him emotionally. But in this situation, Riku gets hurt either way, and so do I.

"_I'm glad you asked my dear Sora. You see, I have constructed a near microscopic robot that is designed to seek out any person who's DNA is encoded into its tracker. There is one of these, on the pillow Riku uses to sleep on, aside from you. If you see it, it will merely look like a black speck. But that speck is filled with the deadliest of poisons. Even one drop could kill an elephant, so imagine the suffering Riku would go through if he was injected with that very same amount. Indescribable pain would be inflicted on him as the liquid burned him from the inside, out." _

By the time he had gotten done with most of the description, I was already crying. I couldn't let Riku suffer this way, not in a million years. A thought came to me, 'what if I washed the pillow cases, or got rid of it some how? That could work.' I was beginning to feel better again….at least until Zexion began talking again.

"_Don't try destroying, or washing the bug away. It is highly sophisticated, in other words it is fire, water, and shock proof. There is absolutely no way of getting rid of it. Unless you do as I say and leave Riku for me. Only then will I shut down the bug," _Zexion explained. I couldn't think of another way to save Riku, it was hopeless. If I wanted him to live, then the only way was to….I couldn't even think of it, it was too much to handle. 'It's the only way,' I told myself. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"If I break up with Riku, do you promise not to kill him?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"_Yes, as long as your with me I will do whatever you want, except let you go back to him or leave me," _Zexion replied. This was the hardest thing to do, but it had to be done, for Riku's sake.

"Okay, I'll leave him. But give me till this Friday, so I can get ready and it won't seem like I only stayed for the day and then left," I whispered sadly. I heard Zexion tell me what I am to do when I leave and where to meet him. I was also not allowed to tell Riku anything and if I did he would know. He finally finished and hung up, I stood there for a few seconds, still not believing that I was actually going through with this. But once it sunk in, I realized that I couldn't go back now. I would be leaving Destiny Island, for the last time.

* * *

SO sad...ish. I hope you liked it, though I felt bad about ending the chapter that way. But if you liked it Review or email me or something and stay tuned cause theres more to come!! 

-Moonlight


	8. Chapter 8

Well...new chapter is up...I typed this one up at two in the moring, while i was sleepy and a little depressed, so expect some sadness in this one.

* * *

Chapter 8

_Riku's POV_

Sora has been acting really strange lately. I don't know what's wrong, even when I ask him about it he just shrugs and says its nothing. I know that's a lie though, he seems so depressed and worried about something. Its so unlike him because usually he's a little bubble of happiness, always smiling and laughing, but now…I just don't know what's wrong and I feel as though-its my fault.

I took Sora out for ice cream this evening, I had always known that was many of the things that made Sora really happy….but instead he just kind of sat there picking at his bowl of chocolate fudge while it melted slowly. When I asked him what was wrong, he just shrugged like always and made a poor excuse of saying he 'just wasn't in the mood for ice cream.' I hated seeing Sora upset, and the fact that he won't tell me is making me feel worse. I don't know what to do anymore.

_Sora's POV _

I can tell that me keeping the secret of me and Zexion's conversation is killing Riku inside. He's always asking me what's wrong, and I want so desperately to tell him but…..I know that if I do, he'll die, literally. It's getting close to Friday, the day I'll have to leave Riku again, only to save him. I want to cry at night, because I know that each night is one of the last that I'll spend with my lover. But I don't cry, because then I know it'll make Riku worry even more, and possibly hate me if he asks what's wrong and I don't tell him, even though I'm crying. I don't want to leave him, I hadn't seen him for three years, and then when we're finally back together again….someone tears us apart.

When we got home later today, which was around nine, neither of us said anything. What makes that even worse is the fact that we hardly spoke on our way back home, we didn't even hold hands. I think Riku feels as though I don't trust him anymore because I won't tell him anything. So when we got home Riku just went straight up into his room, I was trying to follow him but before I could step in behind him, he shut the door. I don't know whether it was purposely or not, but all I heard was the door close in my face and then the sound of the knob locking. I felt my heart break into thousands of pieces, this was hurting Riku just as much as it was hurting me. I sighed and went back downstairs, I didn't bother trying to get Riku to open the door because I figured he wouldn't anyways. I sat down on the couch and laid down, not turning on the TV or the Playstation, I just stayed there unmoving…and let my tears flow freely down my cheeks.

_Riku's POV _

When Sora and I got home I immediately went to my room, I knew Sora would try and follow me so I quickly stepped in and shut the door, locking it too because I didn't want to be bothered. I was well aware that I had closed the door on Sora's face, even though I didn't mean to, I was in to much emotional pain to really care.

'Does Sora not love me anymore?' I thought to myself as I nearly threw myself onto my bed and curled up against my pillows. That couldn't be true, he had said he loved me when we first saw each other the day I picked him up from the train station. 'Then again, people can change in the blink of and eye,' I thought again. I felt my heart swell and then break from all this pain it felt. Was there something I had done wrong to make Sora not want me anymore? But if there was, wouldn't he have already left me and gone back to Traverse Town? No, Sora wasn't like that, he wouldn't break up with me and then leave right after. And he certainly wouldn't leave without giving me some kind of reason right? This is killing me, I feel as though I'm being torn to pieces inside. 

I sighed again and looked at the clock that was sitting on the small wood dresser next to my bed. 11:45, it read. I had been moping around for at least two hours, but since it was kind of late, I decided to get Sora so we could go to bed. As I walked out of the room, I silently prayed that he was still in the house and hadn't left me like I had been worrying about. Fortunately, I found him fast asleep on the couch, his body hanging half over the edge and threatening to fall over. It was times like these that I wanted to laugh at Sora for being so adorable, but right now I had to much pain in my heart to think his position was cute or funny. I walked over to my, what I hoped to still be, boyfriend and gently lifted him up bridal style before walking back to the room.I looked down at his face and noticed some white streaks running down his cheeks. He must have been crying, but I don't blame him since I would have too if he shut the door in my face without speaking to me. I sighed as I pushed open the door to the room and walked over to the bed. Since I didn't want to wake him up I just laid him down on the bed gently before getting ready myself and crawling in next to him. I gave him a quick, almost meaningless kiss before turning my back to him and trying to fall asleep. It was only Monday and already everything was going down hill, "What did I do wrong Sora?" Those were the last words I whispered before falling into a depressing sleep.

_Sora's POV (really quick) _

I half woke up when I felt Riku lift me and carry me back to the bedroom. It made me feel a little better knowing he wasn't so upset that he'd let me sleep on the sofa by myself, though with the way he must feel I wouldn't blame him if he left me there. I was still half in a state of unconsciousness when I felt the bed sink more with Riku's added weight as he slid into bed next to me. I quickly shut my eyes as I felt him give me a kiss on my possibly tear stained cheek, though I could feel the pain hidden within it even if it was a loving gesture. I heard Riku shift a bit as he turned his back away form me. Both of us were in really deep pain at the moment, but the words that I heard come from Riku's lips were enough to make me want to die right there.

_"What did I do wrong Sora?"_ Did Riku think this was his entire fault? Did he truly believe that my sadness and depression was…because of something he did? But why? I don't understand, maybe this is another reason he has been so upset, not because I won't tell him what's wrong, but because he thinks its something _HE_ did!! I could feel tears rising in my eyes again, and my body began to quiver form the suppressed sadness. 'Don't think that Riku, don't ever think that my depression is because of you. It's all Zexion's fault, not yours!!' I screamed in my head. I wanted to tell that to Riku out loud, but keeping it a secret is the only way to keep him alive. And that's more then enough reason for me…

* * *

I know this is a short chapter but if I made anyone cry...please let me know cause thats what I was aiming for, if not...then the future chapters will probably solve that. I hoped ya'll liked it, and i will be sure to update soon. Please Review!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine...um yeah I guess. Okay honestly this chapter leaves hardly any hints on future chapters, is almost COMPLETELY pointless, (sometimes I have no idea why I even typed it) and is pretty much a bunch of drabble. I know i said that future chapters would make you cry but this one doesn't count, K? Okay then...read and review...I guess. 

* * *

Chapter 9

_Riku's POV_

It's Thursday already and Sora and I haven't really been talking to each other lately. I've given up on trying to figure out what was wrong with him and have come to the conclusion that he really does hate me and is just to afraid to say so. He tells me otherwise though, like when we're going to bed, sometimes he'll tell me he loves me, and sometimes I want to believe him but…I feel as though he doesn't trust me. I'll tell him the same thing of course and he'll end up curled next to me, his arms around my waist. I only hold him as well because I know he'll feel bad if I don't. 

I was going though the fridge around noon to find something for Sora and I to eat. Unfortunately I couldn't find anything and decided it was time to go to the grocery store. I sighed and walked over to the living room where Sora was sitting reading a book.

"Hey I'm going to the store to get some food, you want to come?" I asked even though I practically knew the answer, no. 

"Um, no that's okay, I'll stay here and keep an eye on everything," Sora replied looking up form his book. I nodded and began to make my way to the door when I stopped about mid way and turned back around. Sora didn't seem to notice since he was absorbed in his book. I walked back over to him and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. To my utter surprise he returned the kiss and didn't pull away. I walked to the coat hanger near the door and slipped on my black coat.

"Alright I'll be back soon," I said as I opened the door to reveal the brisk winter air. I heard Sora respond and closed the door I wouldn't be long just like I said, and besides it's not like Sora would leave all of a sudden…. right?

_Sora's POV_

Riku's left to the store for a while and I'm stuck here reading a book. I could've gone with him but then I'd start to feel bad about having to leave again and I could even start crying. So I didn't go, though I could tell Riku was a little hurt by my answer. Tomorrow's my last day...okay technically today's my last day because I decided to leave at about five tomorrow morning. I know it will be a kind of, 'when-you-least-expect-it' kind of thing but if I were to just break up with Riku out of the blue, then that would also be a 'when-you-least-expect-it' type of situation. I've planned it all out, and speaking of which I should start getting my stuff together before Riku comes home.

Great, all my stuff is in my bag and hidden away from where Riku can't find it. The only things I have left are my pajamas and some clothes for when I wake up to leave. Hopefully Riku won't go looking though the drawer that once contained my clothes in it, I dought he will.

* * *

Once Riku came back after about and hour, he asked me what I wanted for dinner and gave me some options. We had ingredients for macaroni and cheese, pasta, pizza, sloppy Joe and lasagna. (**Author's note: I asked my stepbrother and sister to help me decide what the options for Riku and Sora's dinner should be. Those food choices were not my idea.**) It took me a while to decide but I eventually chose Lasagna. It didn't take long to prepare it, but it took longer to let it cook. So in the mean time I decided to play Tony Hawk Underground. It was really fun except I couldn't really beat a few goals, so I switched it to free skate and just kind of did random tricks on the skateboard. I did this for a while and then I noticed Riku had taken a seat next to me and grabbed a controller. As soon as he turned it on the option for two-player appeared and I clicked begin. (**Okay I know that's not how it works in the game because I've played it before, but hey that's why they call it FANFICTION.**) We started playing 'Trick Attack' and by the time the game was done…I had lost as always.

"Damn, why do I always lose to you?" I mumbled half to myself. Riku smirked and folded his hands behind his head, leaning against the couch.

"Because I'm awesome like that and you should already know by now that you'll never beat me," he said mockingly. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, sliding down into the couch. I looked over at Riku and noticed that his eyes were now closed yet he still had a smirk plastered on his face. I grinned mischievously, well I thought I did, and slowly began crouching down so I could pounce Riku with a surprise attack. Sadly my plan backfired and a split second later I found myself pinned to the floor. I looked up at Riku who, at the moment, had my hands pinned above my head and was straddling my hips. He smirked again, chuckling softly.

"See, I said you would never be able to beat me." Riku shifted slightly causing his erection to rub mine though our clothes. I guess I had moaned a bit because Riku started chuckling again. He looked down at me, his eyes having a sort of lust in them. What came next was something I hadn't expected. "Sora…do- do you love me?" He asked staring directly into my eyes.

"What? Of course I love you Riku! Why would you ever think I didn't?" I asked, though I practically knew the answer. His question caught me off guard though I don't blame him for asking me a question like that. Riku leaned down so his face was only a few centimeters from mine.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. I replied with an 'of course' and after a moment Riku brought his lips down to mine. The kiss was very passionate, it had been quite a while since we had shared a kiss like that, and I think that we both needed it. When Riku pulled away our breath, especially mine, came is short pants due to the length of the kiss.

"Good, I love you too," he whispered, his lips slightly brushing against mine. I smiled and leaned up to give him another quick kiss, but it was cut short when I smelled something foul in the air.

"Riku, what's that smell?" I asked still trying to identify it. Riku sat up, releasing my arms and sniffing the air. After a few seconds his eyes turned wide.

"Oh man the lasagna!" Riku cried, scrambling up from the floor and running to the kitchen. I quickly followed after him and by the time I reached him he already had the oven off and the food out on the counter cooling, 

"Did it burn?" I asked watching Riku use a towel to blow away some of the smoke rising from the oven.

"No, thank goodness it didn't. Well the sides burnt a bit but we can just eat the center," Riku replied. I nodded and walked over to the cabinets to get some plates, and then to a drawer to get the forks and knifes. Riku and I both served ourselves and soon after about half of the food had been eaten. Once we finished the dishes, Riku and I went back to playing our video game, which consisted of me hopelessly trying to beat Riku in a two play game….I failed each time.

_Riku's POV_

By the time Sora and I finished playing the Playstation it was well around ten o'clock, a good time to go to bed since I, as well as Sora, were getting pretty sleepy. So we both headed toward my room and got ready for bed. While Sora and I were getting ready, I noticed that Sora seemed a little depressed all of a sudden. I figured he was just tired so I didn't bother asking him. 

Once we had both crawled into bed I felt more at ease knowing that Sora did love me and didn't hate me like I had once believed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt hi, snuggle closer into my embrace, his hair tickling my chin as he rested his head on my chest. I leaned over and gave him a goodnight kiss and pulled him a little closer to me.

"I love you Sora," I whispered inhaling the strawberry sent of his hair. 

"I love you too Riku," he whispered back. I thought he had fallen asleep until I heard him add something. "Don't ever forget that," I heard him mumble. I wasn't sure why he said that. Probably so I wouldn't dought his love like I did before. I knew better now, and was completely reassured that Sora loved me. I smiled and yawned before falling into a peaceful sleep. My lover and best friend lying in my arms.

* * *

Like I said, practicly POINTLESS! Um I guess I just wasn't into it as all my other chapters but if this one sucked I promise I will make up for it later. Preferably the next chapter. So if you liked itReview, if not um... whats it called?...oh flame me (I think thats it...) I don't care.


	10. Chapter 10

_Summery: Sora has left for boarding school and has left Riku feeling sad and alone on Destiny Islands. Will Riku ever see his beloved Sora again, and if he does, will their relationship last?_

Okay, chapter 10!! I realize its only been one day since I put up chapter nine but i type fast and have found some extra time lately to type this up. I hope you all like it.

I wanted to thank calmxbeforexthexstorm for reviewing so many times, along with everyone else!! I know Zexion is mean and I feel bad, but trust me it will get better...or will it? (evil laugh) lol 

* * *

Chapter 10

_Sora's POV_

I woke up to a funny vibrating feel on my pillow. I was half asleep before I realized what was causing the vibration. I slowly sat up and slipped my hand into the pillow case, pulling out my cell phone which had been set to wake me up at exactly five o'clock A.M. I turned off the phone and silently slid out of bed trying really hard not to wake up Riku. As I began walking away from the bed I heard a mumbling sound and froze in my place.

"Mmmn, S-Sora….wh-where are you going?" I heard Riku mumble barely awake. 'I'm leaving Riku, but it's for the best,' I thought to myself. I didn't say it out loud because I didn't want to wake him completely.

"Um, I'm just getting something to drink," I lied waiting for Riku to fall asleep again. He mumbled and incoherent reply before turning his back to me, and what I guessed, fell back asleep. I sighed quietly and made my way to the drawer that once held all my clothes. I pulled out the jeans and shirt I had lying there and changed out of my pajamas. After I had gotten the bag containing all my other stuff I walked over to the desk in the corner of Riku's room. Finding a clean piece of paper I wrote a note to Riku, explaining that I had left and wouldn't be coming back. I looked down at the paper before me wondering if this was the best way to tell him. I decided to just go ahead with the plan, folded the note and set it on the pillow I had used to sleep on. I looked down at Riku's sleeping form and felt tears rising in my eyes.

"I love you Riku, don't ever forget that no matter what happens. I have to do this…for you," I whispered to him, my voice cracking due to the pain I was feeling. With a last glance at my love, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house, quickly making my way to the train station. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, because if I took my time or even stayed…I would pay the price.

_Riku's POV_

I wasn't sure what time I had woken up but when I did, I found that Sora wasn't lying next to me as usual. I sat for a bit, waiting for some sort of sound telling me he was in the house. Unfortunately I didn't hear anything, so I decided to see if I could find him. As I slid out of bed I noticed a folded sheet of paper lying on the pillow Sora had used last night. 'Maybe it's from him,' I thought as I unfolded the note. I skimmed over it once and even though I hadn't read it completely, I knew what it said.

_My dear Riku,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will have already left Destiny Islands. I know we were not together for a long time, but please know I have a good reason for my departure. Sadly, I cannot tell you why, but what I can say is that I'm doing this for the both of us, but mostly you. Please understand Riku, I would not have left you, if I didn't have a reason. Don't try looking for me, or calling for I will not answer… at least, not now. I have gone back to Traverse Town, where I will have to stay untill I figure out a way to solve the problem I'm in, after that, we can be together again I promise you. I want you to remember Riku, I love you, no matter what happens and you will always be my light and will stay in my heart forever. Goodbye for now…_

_Sora_

No….no this couldn't be happening!! S-Sora he's gone, but why, what was his reason? He says he loves me then ignores me, and then once we start talking again he leaves me!! 'What the FUCK is going on?!' I screamed to myself. I felt tears rising in my eyes and my heart swell from grief, before I knew it I found myself sobbing, and my right hand still clutching the note. After that everything blacked out…

I didn't even notice I had fallen until I stood up from my place on the ground. Wearily, I dragged my self to the couch downstairs, silently hoping and praying Sora would jump out of a closet and say this was all some practical joke he and Kairi thought of. When I finally made my way to the couch, I took in the painful silence of my house, no Sora in my arms, no laughter filling the air…just cold, dead silence. I curled up on the couch wrapped my arms around my legs still crying a little. I wanted to die so badly right now, I couldn't go on in life knowing Sora had left me without telling me why. I couldn't remember a time when I had felt this bad, not even being away from Sora for three years made me feel this bad. I guess we were just never ment to be.

_Sora's POV_

I sat on the bed in my dorm room at Traverse Town Boarding School, waiting for _him_ to arrive. I still felt the pain of leaving Riku earlier that morning, but I knew I would find a way to get away from Zexion and back to Riku without getting him killed. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door to my room opened and a boy about my age with slate colored hair stepped in, locking the door behind him.

"Ahh, I see you're here, I surprised Sora, I didn't think you'd have the guts to leave that horrid boy," Zexion said walking up to me. I didn't reply back for I was still upset about what he made me do. "Not talking are we? Well don't worry….you'll get over that soon," He whispered leaning closer to me. Before I knew what had happened I felt his cold lips on mine, kissing me forcefully. I really didn't want to but I had no choice…

I kissed him back.

* * *

So how was it? Better right? Did anyone cry? Please tell me, cause again thats what i was aiming for, though its not that sad. I'm glad (or I hope) you liked it. Please Review, it would be much appreciated. I'll try and update soon too! Toodles!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah, CHAPTER 11!! Sorry it took so long, I had no time on my hands to actually work on it, I could only write a couple of sentences during school, mostly advisory. SO yeah...anyways short chapter but I hope you like it. READ N" REVIEW!!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

'_My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah…'_ I heard my cell phone ring. I immediately knew who it was, Kairi. Probably calling to check in and see how we- I'm doing. I sighed before reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone.

"Hello," I mumbled softly. I rolled over onto my back and faced the ceiling so Kairi could hear me better. I heard her gasp a little before talking.

"_Riku, is that you? You sound terrible," _she said sounding shocked. If only she knew how terrible I felt.

"I feel worse than that Kai, much worse."

"_Well what have you and Sora been doing that makes you feel that way? Actually if Sora's there then shouldn't you be all happy and awake"_ She asked. I felt my heart stop at the sound of his name. I couldn't even stand to hear it…it was too painful.

"Please Kairi," I half begged, "please don't say his name anymore…it hurts." I was nearly in tears by the time I choked out the words. I had been trying to keep myself from crying for the past three days, but it was getting harder to not cry each day he wasn't here.

"_What, why Riku what happened? Please tell me I want to help if it's hurting you,"_ Kairi said gently. She was always the one I could go to for support; in fact she was the one I first told I was in love with…well you know. So I knew I could trust her. I took a deep breath before I started to speak.

"H-he left me Kai, Sora just got up and left. I didn't even see it coming, well not really. But he didn't give me a reason, all he did was leave me a note that I found when I woke up the day he left. I don't know what I did Kairi, I don't know what made him leave…." I couldn't finish after that because I had already started crying. When I finally calmed down a little bit, Kairi sighed and spoke again.

"_Riku, I'm sure you didn't do anything and Sora has a very good reason as to why he left, don't be so hard on yourself. Now, if you want to, though I'm sure it will help, tell me everything that happened from the time he got to your house, to the day he left, okay?"_ She said sternly, though I knew she was trying to comfort me. I sighed again and began to tell her everything that had happened with…most of the details.

_Sora's POV_

I was half exposed and trying really, really hard not to moan as Zexion kissed the sensitive part of my neck. I knew he was enjoying this but I sure wasn't. I should be curled up in Riku's arms right now, not letting my roommate molest me!!

'Riku' I thought to myself….gods I've hurt him so much this week, I'm a horrible boyfriend. I bet he hates me and never wants to see me again; I certainly wouldn't be surprised if that were true.

"If your thinking about Riku stop now if you want him to stay alive," Zexion growled as he stopped kissing his way down my chest. "You belong to me and no one else, understand?" I nodded in response and didn't say anything else out loud. I felt tears swell in my eyes and it took all the power I had not to let them fall.

'I love you Riku,' I thought silently, 'I love you more than anything, please don't forget that.'

**(A/N: well that wasn't really important but I thought it would be good if we knew what Sora was doing and how he felt.)**

_Riku's POV_

"_I don't Know Riku, from what you told me, I still can't see what Sora's reason leaving,"_ Kairi said. I had told her everything she wanted to know about the past week I'd spent with Sora.

"I told you, he left because he doesn't love me anymore. He probably, has some blond curled up in his arms right now-"

"_Riku, what did I tell you about saying that?!" _ Kairi screamed interrupting me. I had to pull the phone away from me to keep myself from going deaf. _"If I were over there and not in Radiant Garden you would have gotten a major slap across the face!" _ I sighed and moved the phone back to my ear.

"But you know it's true, I did something to hurt Sora, so he left that way he hurt again."

"_Ugh, you're so stubborn. Since you refuse to believe me, I suggest you go visit him. The note he left says not to call right? Well then go aver to the school and go see him. You'll probably get a better explanations," _Kairi told me. I thought about that idea, it didn't sound to bad.

"Or I could just end up with an even more broken heart," I mumbled thinking of what could go wrong.

"_Riku…"_ Kairi growled again. She could get really scary when she's mad.

"Okay, okay," I said quietly," I'll leave for Traverse Town tomorrow."

"_Good, you better. I gotta go Riku, good luck," _Kairi said happily.

"Yeah whatever Kairi, bye," I replied blandly. I hung up the phone and it back in my pocket. I really don't think I ready to face Sora again. But like always, Kairi was right,. I needed answers.

* * *

See short chap...poor Riku, he feels unloved, so unknowing...it'll get better like i said before. Spoiler Warning: possible suicidal Riku...maybe.

REVIEW!! OR I won't update...J/k


	12. Chapter 12

_Summery: Sora has left for boarding school and has left Riku feeling sad and alone on Destiny Islands. Will Riku ever see his beloved Sora again, and if he does will their relationship last?_

**Authors Note: New chapter already, even though its only been a few hours I have more time cause I'm at my dads house and he doesn't care what time i go to bed, so I was able to type this up and upload it. ENJOY, oh and I recommend going on youtube, searching Light's theme (from the Death note series) and listening to it while u read cause the songs sound kind of sad and this chap is kind of sad too. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Light's theme (read above) just this story._**

* * *

Chapter 12

Riku's POV

I sat on the train that's supposed to take me to Traverse Town. I wasn't even half way there and already my heart was pounding like mad. I stared out the window watching the sky pass over me. Sky…Sora's name meant sky. I sighed again for maybe the millionth time that day all because I couldn't stop thinking about him.

It felt like days before the train stopped in Traverse Town. I looked around taking in the quiet scenery. I've always known this was a small, quiet place, so it shouldn't be too hard to Sora. The third district sounded like a good place to start so I headed through the doors connecting the town. I was glad I had chosen to start here because almost immediately I was greeted by a large building looming over all the others.

"Traverse Town Boarding School, I found it," I said to nobody. I stood, shocked at the size of the building. It was much bigger than the one back home, and at first glance it could be mistaken for a college, nicely decorated with Christmas lights.

I sighed and gathered my courage before making my way through the doors. As I walked down the silent halls, I wondered if Sora was even here. I don't know where else he could go so…

"Hello Sir," the secretary at the desk said sweetly, pulling me out of my thoughts, "can I help you?"

"Um…yes, I-I'm looking for my…friend, Sora Hikari," I said hesitantly.

"Sora? Okay one second," the girl turned to her computer. After a few seconds she turned back and began to write something on a note card. "Sora is in room C48, on the third floor of building K. You can get to the dorms if you go down this hall," she instructed handing me the card with said directions and a blue visitors pass. I thanked her before heading to the dorm buildings.

It didn't take long for me to find building K since they were all in alphabetical order. I climbed the steps to the third floor level and almost immediately found room C48. I stood staring at the brown door, 'maybe I should turn back,' I thought silently. But I couldn't, not after coming this far. I took a deep breath and reached for the knob, not bothering to knock, I pushed the door open.

_3__rd__ person _

Riku slowly pushed the brown door open and carefully stepping inside.

"Hey Sora are you-" he stopped, staring at the unwelcoming sight in front of him.

Sora stared back, shirtless with Zexion lying on top of him. His eyes became wide at the shock of Riku standing at the door.

"Ri-Riku…"Sora whispered. Zexion said nothing, only glared daggers at the boy that dare intrude on him and Sora.

Riku's eyes began to fill with tears that threatened to fall. His chest felt heavy and he had the sick feeling of wanting to puke.

"I knew it…"Riku finally spoke. He looked away from the pair and clenched his eyes shut. He was right all along, Sora didn't love him and he had already found someone else to replace Riku. 'This is what I get for listening to Kairi…' Riku thought sadly.

"Riku, I…it- it's not like that I…" Sora tried to say, gently pushing Zexion off of him and standing up, walking closer to his love. The silver haired teen only backed up further with each step Sora took. He wanted to run, he needed to get away but his legs seemed frozen, he couldn't move. Riku looked up at Sora, pain and heartbreak no longer hidden in his emerald eyes.

"I love you…Sora," Riku whispered before running out the door.

"Riku!!" Sora called after him, running as well. Unfortunately by the time he reached the last floor Riku was out of sight and probably long gone. "Riku I'm so sorry…I love you too," Sora choked out, his words getting lost in the wind, with an even heavier heart, he walked back to his room.

* * *

Riku collapsed onto the frozen grass, his lungs screaming for breath. None of that mattered though...not after what he'd just seen, after all that he would have rather died than live knowing Sora had left him for someone else. Tears began to fall from the teens eyes once again, this was all to much. Fate seemed to want to torment Riku even further, because it suddenly began to rain. But like everything else Riku didn't care, he just sat curled up and crying out what was left of his heart, if there was anything.

Riku didn't know how long he had been crying, but he figured it must have been a while because all the nearby stores were closed, showing that it was late. Standing up and trying to keep himself from vomiting right there, Riku dragged himself off the school campus, not bothering to go through the main hall, he settled for jumping the fence, which saddly ended up giving him a deep gash in his right leg and torn pants. He looked down at the blood slowly oozing out of the wound, it didn't hurt at all, then again the only thing he could feel right now was the heavy, heartbroken chest of his.

Continuing on his way, Riku walked back to the first district and eventually the train station again, the world around him melting away only becoming nothing but black, with only the hail-like rain accompanying the darkness.

* * *

**um...okay the last part came to me at last minuet, I guess I needed to put something more angesty. Like I typed in the very top of the page I was listening to Light's theme so it kind of set the mood for me while typing it, I made myself feel bad, the music really not helping cause it sounds sad too. ANYWAYS, um I hope everyone liked it, and as always I am looking for tears so if any were shed let me know please. Okay then REVIEW cause I'll know to continue the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Now, I know what you're thinking: _FINALLY WHAT THE HELL TOOK SO LONG??_ I realize i took a while to update, only because i had no time and had a major case of wirtter's block. So please, put down the pitch fork and torch, sit down and read this new chapter. I know it's short but it was longer when i typed it honest. I hope you like it cause it did take me quite a while to write it. And for future reference the next chapter will probably take long to be updated too cause i haven't begun to write that one. JUST BE PATIENT!! thank you...OH AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

Chapter 13

_(3__rd__ person)_

FWACK!! Sora stumbled backwards after feeling the sting of the slap he had received across his face. FWACK!! Another one came, so suddenly Sora was knocked over landing on the floor.

"_What _did I tell you about going after that demon boy?!" Zexion snarled at the brunette. Sora stared up in fear and shock; he had never seen Zexion this angry before.

"I-I'm sorry, going after hi, it's second nature to me," Sora stuttered, "please, please don't kill him I promise I won't do it again…please," he begged getting on his knees. Zexion was about to speak but was cut off when a chime was heard coming from his cell phone. Pulling it out of his pocket he flipped it open and locked at the screen. His face twisted in annoyance before closing it and stuffing it back into his pocket.

"I have work to do at the lab in the science hall. I'll be back around 12 tonight," Zexion said as he walked to the closet and slipped on a white lab coat. "If you're not here when I get back I'll assume you went after him and I _will_ set off the bug and he _will _die," he added. Sora had already moved from the floor to the bed and had kept quiet the rest of the time. Zexion walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sora curled up on his bed, still shirtless and cold. He thought back to when Riku had walked in. 'He looked….broken, even dead,' Sora thought. He couldn't bear to hurt Riku anymore; he needed to destroy the bug before Riku kills himself. 'But how?' Sora thought about this for a while but soon came up blank. 'Maybe it'll come to me over night,' he reasoned, 'tomorrow is school, better get some rest.' Without switching clothes, Sora turned off the light and crawled under the blankets. He fell into a sorrowful sleep, dreaming about waking up in his lovers' arms, only to realize he was going to find the bed empty beside him in the morning.

* * *

Riku staggered into his house, dripping with rain and thin icicles forming on his platinum hair. He attempted to get to the couch but barely made it half way before his weak legs collapsed under him. He lied there, unmoving, his breath coming out in uneven pants. No thoughts ran thorough his mind and no tears flowed down his now pale face, he was merely an empty shell.

A few minuets later Riku was able to pick himself up off the floor, dragging his weary body toward the bedroom. As he walked he noticed the picture of Sora standing on the nearby table. He picked it up and stared at it before hurling it, with what strength he had left, at the wall. Letting it shatter as it hit the wall and floor. Riku didn't care, if Sora had left him, then he was just going to destroy everything that had to do with the brunette, maybe then the pain would go away.

Sadly all Riku could do was reach the bed before collapsing again. The need and want for sleep began to take over and Riku didn't have the energy to get up again. So tired, weak and still wet, Riku fell into a dark dreamless sleep. Silently remembering he had school the next day. "Damn…"

* * *

Sora awoke to the noisy beeping of the clock on the table near his bed. Sora groaned as he rolled over to shut off the alarm. Sitting up in bed he rubbed his eyes, letting them adjust to the dim morning light. Looking around the room, Sora noticed that Zexion's be was made and his school bag was not in its usual place beside the bed. 'Guess he left early, I'm surprised he didn't molest me in my sleep though,' Sora thought to himself as he began to get dressed for the day ahead.

Feeling too upset to and nauseous to eat, Sora decided to skip breakfast, besides he had an early lunch so he wouldn't starve. Pulling on his jacket and grabbing his bag, Sora stepped out of his warm room into the cold December air. He unfortunately began to recall the incident that had happened only recently. As he descended down the cement steps, he remembered himself running down after his broken hearted love, and calling out to him, only to lose sight of Riku after reaching the bottom floor. Sora felt tears rising again but he blinked and forced them back. He wouldn't cry again, not now.

The first three classes; math, history and literature, where a blur to Sora as he walked to his locker to put his books away before heading to lunch. He had taken notes and answered some questions but he couldn't remember what the topic was for any of his classes. Maybe it was because he had skipped breakfast. Or was it because he kept spacing off and daydreaming about Riku and how his day back at school was going? He didn't know and he didn't really care what the reason was. All Sora wanted was to get Riku safe and then have Zexion arrested so he could go back to Riku.

Like his other classes, lunch was a blur. Most likely because the usually bubbly and social brunette sat alone in the farthest corner of the cafeteria, silently eating his lunch. (If you could call picking at your food and sighing every 5 minuets eating.)

Lunch was over within an hour and Sora had to drag himself to his next class- chemistry. 'Chemistry,' Sora thought halfway to the classroom. 'Maybe professor Vexenwill know what to do!' **1)** The world suddenly seemed brighter, and Sora bounded down the hall to class.

* * *

**So how was it? did u like it? Well tell me in the reviews OR for those of u who are on my myspace, you can tell me what u thought there. Like i said it's short get over it. i'll do my best to make the next ones longer. SO any guesses on what advice Vexen will give Sora or as to how the bug can be destroyed? tell me what u think will happen. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

**1) yes you read correctly VEXEN. V-E-X-A-N got it memorized? (sorry just HAD to do that!!) he was the only other scientist i could come up with. Xehanort (sorry if i spelled that wrong) or Xemnas isn't even going to be in this story so despite him being a luatic, vexen was the next best thing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes!! I have finally updated!! I know i took forever, and I hope this chapter doesn't suck, even though it took so long. Thanks for all your reviews, you're all great. Don't forget to review for this chapter too. Unfortunatly i shall be leaving in a few days (check my profile for specifcs) but don't worry, while i'm away for the week (yes a week) i will be working on the next chapter and other storys i hope to submit. Be back soon!!**

DISCLAIMER:** I own Kingdom Hearts...ha i wish, if i did there would be no kairi and all RIKUXSORA and ROXASXAXEL!! So obviously i don't own it. sorry...**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

"…Alright class, study chapter four and five for the quiz tomorrow," Professor Vexen called as the bell rang. Sora took his time gathering his books as the rest of the students rushed out the door, he wanted to talk to Vexen alone.

"Sora," Vexen said brining Sora out of his thoughts, "could you stay for a moment, I'd like to speak with you." Sora only nodded carrying his books with him to the teacher's desk.

"Y-yes sir?" Sora asked nervously. He did want to talk to the teacher, but he didn't expect Vexen to call on _him_.

"You seemed very lost in thought today Sora, is everything alright?" Vexen asked sounding somewhat sympathetic.

"Everything's fine sir, sort of, I was just thinking," Sora replied.

"About your vacation time with Riku?" Vexen guessed. Sora's eyes went wide in shock.

"H-how do you know about Riku?" Sora asked in disbelief, he was _sure_ he'd never mentioned the older teen to anyone in Traverse Town. Vexen chuckled softly before answering.

"Through out the year Sora, I've noticed you tend to doodle in the margins of any notes or tests that I may hand out and pick back up after class, before they were simple faces, squiggles and other random shapes. But a few weeks before winter vacation, I saw little hearts with arrows and Riku's name written in or around said hearts. I've always known you were gay Sora; in fact most boys here are, so I came to the conclusion that Riku is your boyfriend. Am I wrong?"

Soar was still in pure shock but managed to answer the question. "No, you're correct Riku is…or _was_ my boyfriend," he stated as his face took on a look of guilt and sadness.

"What do you mean _was_?"

Sora took a deep, somewhat shakey breath before explaining. "Well I went to his house for vacation, but I had to leave early and it broke his heart, he probably doesn't even want to see me now…" He trailed off.

"What mad you leave early?" Vexen asked, continuing to question Sora.

"S-someone threatened me," Sora whispered afraid of having to tell the answer.

"Who might I ask," Vexen urged on.

"It was…Z-Zexion," Sora said finally. He looked down, as though ashamed he had spoken and afraid of the outcome.

"_Zexion_, my top student of three years? It could be…" Vexen asked stunned. "Hmm, well I guess it's really no surprise. What did he tell you when he threatened you?"

"He said if I didn't leave Riku, he'd (Riku) die. I couldn't tell Riku anything about either so when I became distant he became worried that I didn't love him anymore. Even after I reassured him that I did, when I left, he probably felt that I had lied to him," Sora explained.

"I see," Vexen mumbled thinking over what Sora had told him. He had a good idea as to what Zexion was planning on using to kill Riku, but he figured he'd as just to verify. "Sora, what exactly did Zexion say he'd use to kill Riku?"

"Umm, I believe he said it was a near microscopic bug that was filled with one drop of the deadliest of poisons," Sora recited accurately," and that one drop-"

"-One drop could kill and elephant, right?" Vexen finished, speaking softly.

**A/N: This is where I feel it gets sucky so if you end up not liking it sorry even though it took long to post I still couldn't think of any way to edit this.**

"Yes, but how did you…" Sora trailed off again, confused for the second time in the past 20 minuets.

"Because that bug was an experiment last year for the after school class I teach, the one Zexion is in. It had no purpose, the members of the group just wanted to do something for fun. After creating and filling one with a drop of a special poison, we tested it on different animals, one being an elephant. It died within minuets… but that's not the point. So after testing it several times we had to find a way to destroy it. Seeing as it was designed to be water (plain old H2O), fire and shock proof we had to find a different method. Do you know what destroys it?" Vexen asked knowing Sora was anxious to find out the answer.

"No, but please tell me, I want to save Riku!" Sora insisted. Vexen laughed at Sora's enthusiasm.

"Okay Sora, the only way to destroy the bug is by dissolving it in acid," he stated bluntly.**1)**

"Acid, that's it? Great…but I don't have any acid," Sora remembered sadly,

"I was going to get you some Sora, hold on," Vexen rose from his seat and walked to a closet to the left of his desk. After about two minuets he walked back out with a small beaker (test tube) filled halfway with a yellow –green liquid. Taped to the beaker were some thin silver tweezers, though Sora didn't know what they were for. Vexen came around to the front of his desk where Sora was standing.

"Just drop the bug into the beaker and it should dissolve immediately; obviously use the tweezers to pick it up." Vexen explained, handing the materials to Sora.

The brunette smiled widely at the teacher before enveloping him in a grateful hug (his books are on the desk) "Thank you Professor Vexen, thank you so much!!"

Vexen returned the hug before speaking again, "Now here's what I want you to do. On Wednesday after school, board the next train to…wherever it is you live and destroy the bug. Can you do that?" Vexen asked placing a hand on Sora' shoulder.

Sora nodded rapidly, a wide grin on covering his face. After about 5 seconds though, his smile faltered and Sora looked down in worry.

"What about Zexion, he'll realize I'm gone if I'm not in the room after school."

"Don't freight Sora, I'll keep him here as long as I can, which is usually about six hours. So try to hurry and get to Riku's as quickly as possible."

"Thanks again Professor Vexen, you're the best!!" Sora cheered, happy once again.

"Don't I know it, "Vexen chuckled, "well seeing as you only have five minuets before seventh period, go ahead and put the acid in you locker and pick it up on Wednesday after school. Put your stuff in your room before you leave to the train station as well, because I' m sure you don't want to carry it around with you. I'll send an email to your sixth period teacher explaining where you were," Vexen stated walking to back to his chair.

"Okay, I will, see you later professor," Sora replied gathering his books and nearly skipping you the door. Vexen silently waved good-bye, sighing as he switched on the computer screen. This was going to be a long week for both him _and _Sora.

* * *

**Was it good? You're going to reviw right? Yeah i thought so...go on, push the purple button in the bottom left corner, scroll down, now click 'ADD AUTHOR/STORY TO FAVORITES LIST' and then click 'SUBMIT REVIEW'.Now type your heart out... Finished?? Good, here's a cookie!!**

**1) Yeah i know, "ACID? IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO??" Well you know what? I couldn't think of anything else, what did you want me to make it be? PISS?? Get a hold of yourself, though if i word i in a certian way, that would have been funny. Anyways, I finished this at 2:00 in the morning so I hoped you liked it cause it has my blood, tears and lack of sleep in it. R&R if you didn't read the above paragraph...night. zzzzzzzzzz --**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hurray this is the final chapter!! I'm so sorry it took this long to update, since i am banned from this site by my parents I couldn't type up stuff and I was had a temporary mind block...but here it is. Thanks to _Nightmare-san_ for checking over this last chap (go read her stories there GREAT!!) So like i said, last chapter, I do hope you enjoy it and for those of you waiting I will update _Interference_ asap. I'm also working on another story so that should be up soon. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 15

* * *

Riku disliked Tuesdays; no he _hated_ them, and today was no exception. Although, today was probably the worst of them all. He had only been through two classes and as each minuet passed, Riku felt like he was going to loose his mind. Teachers and students had teased him about missing school the previous day and it was really driving him up the wall.**1)**

'They don't even know,' Riku thought as he walked to his next class, 'they have no idea what kind of pain I've been through.' He ground his teeth together as he entered the room and was met by a few snickers from other students. He only ignored it, not even bothering to glare or make a remark, just heading straight to his seat.

It occurred to Riku that if he didn't go crazy at school, he'd probably die of heartbreak. 'What's the point of living if the one you love has left you, and doesn't love you anymore?' He would ask himself often. Riku's thoughts sometimes brought up ideas of suicide, and which method would be the slowest and most painful.

'Maybe I'll actually go through with it,' Riku said to himself, 'its not likely Sora will come back to me anyways, he probably won't even care if I'm dead.' His thoughts were interrupted when the teacher began to take attendance and Riku was once again taunted after his name was called.

* * *

Sora was bouncing in his seat waiting for the day to end. He knew very well he still had classes the next day, but the faster the day went by the sooner he could save Riku. The bell finally rang and Sora darted out the door, not waiting to hear about the homework since he knew there wouldn't be any.

Something in the back of his mind caught his attention. 'Why wait to leave tomorrow, why not now? I could be with Riku Sooner!' With that idea in mind, Sora ran back to Professor Vexen's room.

"SIR!!" Sora shouted bursting into the room.

"Well hello Sora, what can I do for you?" Vexen asked politely.

"Sir, why wait for tomorrow? Why can't I go to Riku now?!" Sora exclaimed. Vexen blinked a few times soaking in what Sora had suddenly gasped out.

"Oh, because I usually call Zexion in to on Wednesdays to help me. But if you are anxious to leave I can call him in today. I do need some help with a few papers," he reasoned.

**"YES, YES PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE; I NEED TO BE WITH RIKU!! **Sora cried out almost hysterically. Vexen laughed lightly but nodded his head.

"Alright, alright. Go back to your room and I'll call Zexion down. Wait until he leaves then take whatever you need and get to the train station. Don't forget the acid and tweezers from your locker as well."

"Thank you so much professor!" Sora called before turning back towards the door and running out. "See you in a few days!" Vexen smiled to himself before picking up the phone and dialing Zexion's number.

* * *

Riku walked into his house almost silently. Constant thoughts of his suicide filling his head, and an occasional picture of Sora flashed before him, causing his heart to lurch when he remembered the day Sora left and broke his heart.

Walking, somewhat zombie like into the kitchen, Riku pulled open a drawer. Bringing out a small knife.**2) **Riku wondered if it would be sharp enough to cut his wrist to the point of bleeding to death. Sliding the silver blade across his index finger, Riku watched as a trickle of warm red blood ran down is palm and wrist.

"It doesn't hurt," Riku whispered, "that's good, that means it'll be easier to do." He walked towards his room, thinking about leaving a note incase anyone cared to look for him, but decided against it.

Riku sat on the edge of his bed and pressed the cold edge of the blade to his wrist. He kept thinking heartbreaking thoughts as to help encourage him to make the first cut.

* * *

Sora ran up the steps to Riku's house, a worried look covering his face when he noticed the house looked empty. Was Riku not home? Cautiously, Sora turned the knob of the door, seeing if it was unlocked.

'It's open good, that means he's home,' Sora thought relived. He gently pushed the door open and slipped inside. There was an uncomfortable silence emitting throughout the house, which sent chills down Sora's spine. 'Something's wrong...' Sora told himself. He made his way towards Riku's room, the worried feeling growing stronger with every step.

The door was only a crack open when Sora approached it. Quietly-incase Riku was asleep- he pushed open the door. When he peered inside he had to stop a scream from escaping his lips.

"Riku...?" Sora gasped in shock. The silverlet's head shot up and he inhaled sharply. His grip on the knife loosened and it fell to the floor with a muffled 'thud'.

"S-Sora..." Riku whispered a look of confusion and surprise on his face. A small smile formed on Sora's lips as he walked over to the other teen. Riku though, was having an inner battle with his emotions. Part of him wanted to embrace the brunette and tell him to never leave again. But the other side, a stronger, more broken side, told him otherwise.

"No...you're not real. Sora's not here. He's gone... he doesn't love me." Riku closed his eyes and slouched over, looking towards the ground. Sora stopped mid-step shocked by the words he had just heard. 'How could Riku say that when I'm standing right here?' Sora thought. Walking closer, he knelt down in front of Riku, intertwining their hands. Riku made no movement; he knew if he opened his eyes, he'd loose his angel again, even if it was a hallucination.

"Riku, I'm real, I'm here and I _love_ you...open your eyes," Sora cooed gently. Riku just shook his head stubbornly, he didn't want to build up hope that Sora was really there and look up only to be met with emptiness. Sora let out a sigh, releasing one hand from Riku's and bringing it up to the older teen's face. Riku leaned into the warm touch, tilting his head up slightly. Sora took this opportunity to lean forward and press his lips to the others. It was a sweet kiss, full of reassurance and love.

Sora pulled away slowly, keeping his hand on Riku's face.

"Riku...please?" Sora begged. Riku took a long deep breath, mentally bracing himself for the pain he was sure to feel. His eyes fluttered open as he completely looked up to meet Sora's eyes.

"S-Sora?" Riku asked in disbelief. He slowly reached out to caress the brunette's face, wanting to see if what he saw was real. Sora smiled but said nothing, bringing his hand from the elder's face to clasp with Riku's own. "It's really you," the silverlet mumbled, "but, you left...I saw you with that other guy...I thought-"

"Riku I was never really _with_ that other guy. I didn't want to leave but I had no choice," Sora explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Look I'll show you," Sora pulled out the tube of acid from his pocket removing the tweezers that were taped to it and unscrewing the lid. Turning on a near-by lamp, Sora searched the pillows for the black speck Zexion had described as the bug. Riku continued to watch Sora, still a bit confused, but utterly joyful that Sora was back. Once the bug was found, Sora carefully picked it up with the tweezers, showing it to Riku. "This is why I had to leave. This small speck is a bug that was filled with poison, if I hadn't left you, you would have died."

"Died? But, who would do such a thing and why?" Riku asked shocked at the fact that one small object could have ended his life if it weren't for Sora.

"It was Zexion, that other guy you saw me with when you came to my school. He's a scientist, and he had told me that if I didn't leave you for him, he'd turn on the bug and kill you. He only did it because he wanted me to be his boyfriend instead of yours, and he knew threatening to kill you was a sure-fire way to get me to leave, because he knew I'd do anything to save you. But now I have a way to destroy the bug," Sora waved the tube of acid in the air. He then carefully dropped the bug into the green liquid, both him and Riku watching in amazement as the acid turned from a yellow-green to a purple-blue color and back again.

"So, you were only trying to save me?" Riku wondered. "Wow, and here I thought you had left because you didn't want me anymore. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, I guess I was afraid that you had found another boyfriend while we were apart for three years. So when I saw you with that Zexion guy, my fears seemed to come true." He confessed. Sora shook his head.

"No Ri, you don't have to apologize. If it were me in your position I would have thought the same thing. Suddenly, Riku embraced Sora in a much needed hug, wrapping his arms tight around the brunette's waist.

"Please Sora, don't ever leave me again, I- I just can't live without you," Riku whispered softly, Sora returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck.

"I promise Riku, I won't leave you, and if I do, I'll make sure you know about it," Sora replied back. Riku buried his face into the crook of Sora's neck inhaling the familiar sent of cinnamon that lingered on the younger teen. "I love you Riku, I wouldn't give you up for anything,"

"I love you too Sora, I'm so lucky to have someone like you, you mean the world to me," Riku said quietly. He pulled back to look into Sora's deep blue eyes before leaning in to place his lips over the others. The kiss was short but Riku was glad to feel the spark that he always felt when he and Sora kissed to be there.

* * *

"So what's going happened to Zexion?" Riku asked as he and Sora sat on the couch, cuddled together. Sora looked up at Riku and shrugged, he really didn't care what happened to that evil guy, as long as he left him and Riku alone forever.

"I don't know, Vexen said he would deal with it but he didn't say how," as if on que, Sora's phone vibrated signaling a text message. He flipped open his phone and opened the message.

_I called the police on Zexion, and since he is old enough he's been arrested for attempted murder, you'll need to come back to Traverse Town for the trial though. Bring Riku if you like._

_-Vexen_

Sora smiled widely after reading the message, now he and Riku can be together without having to worry about anyone trying to separate them. Riku had just finished reading the message as well when he tightened his hold around the brunette in his lap.

"That great Sora, now we won't have anymore problems with him, right?" Riku asked. Sora nodded back leaning as far back into Riku's arms as he could.

"Yeah, now that he's gone we can be together again without interruptions. Nothing will ever tear us apart again."

OWARI

* * *

**_1) Riku had missed the pervious day of school so people were teasing him saying stuff like "Hey Riku, didn't see you Monday, what did you think we were still on vacation?" So thats why he was mad._**

**_2) You know, those huge knifes chefs use for chopping, okay, that but smaller._**

**So how was that, good, I actually wasn't sure about the last part of the chapter, thats why I asked Nightmare-san. Again I hoped you all liked it. Review please!!**

* * *


End file.
